


Borra: Pregnancy Blues

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: Borra [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1492879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bolin & Korra deal with the perils of pregnancy.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Borra: Pregnancy Blues

**Borra: Pregnancy Blues**

 

(I do not, nor will I ever own The Legend of Korra. This series belongs to Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.)

 

 

    Subsequent to the events that occurred at Air Temple Island, Bolin and Korra decided to break the news to everyone else. Needless to say, they were quite surprised. Mako was just staring at them, wide-eyed and open-mouthed like a fish.

 

Asami tried to push his mouth shut again.

 

"How come you didn't tell us?" she asked.

 

"I was kind of in denial about the whole thing..." Korra answered.

 

Bolin scratched his head, saying, "That, and I sure can't help but feel awkward trying to explain..."

 

"What do you guys intend on doing?" Asami asked.

 

Korra shrugged. "I honestly don't know...we'll have to play this one by ear."

 

"Well, if you both need anything, Mako and I are here to help." Asami offered.

 

Mako only managed to splutter something incoherent that sounded like "can'tbelieveI'mgonnabeanuncle."

 

"Thanks, Asami." Korra smiled.

 

"Uh, Mako?" asked Bolin. "Are you okay?"

 

Mako wrung his hands and grinned nervously. "I-I'm fine, I guess..."

 

"Yeah, this is quite a shock, I know." Bolin told him, rubbing the back of his neck.

 

"I sure didn't think I was gonna be an uncle so soon." Mako admitted, eyeing Korra's stomach.

 

"You can quit staring, Mako," Korra told him, "My stomach hasn't filled out _THAT_ much."

 

"Oh, right!" Mako cried. "Sorry..."

 

    They continued to chat for a while after that, until Bolin suggested that they go out for noodles. Korra was particularly glad she didn't have any weird cravings, that day. Although, she was feeling rather moody...so she was unusually quiet while they ate, because she didn't want to spoil the evening.

 

At least, until Mako asked "So, Korra, I noticed that you've been rather quiet. The noodles not good?"

 

Korra suddenly shot straight up and slammed her hands on the table. "The noodles are _perfectly fine_ , thank you very much!"

 

"AH!" Mako screamed as he jumped back at Korra's sudden outburst.

 

Asami sat by, eyes widened.

 

"It's all right, Korra," Bolin grinned nervously as he held Korra's hand, patting it gently, "Please calm down."

 

She panted and seethed a little, feeling a little comfort from his touch.

 

"Okay, okay," she finally spoke up, "I think I'm good now."

 

"Great." Bolin nodded.

 

They all went back to eating their noodles, soon after.

 

*****The Next Day brought to you by Meliodas vs. Twigo (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

Korra and Bolin went to go and see Lin Bei Fong to tell her about Korra's pregnancy. Needless to say, the Chief was not all that surprised.

 

"Really, now?" Lin raised an eyebrow. "I'm surprised it took this long to happen!"

 

"Wait, so you knew?" Korra questioned with a puzzled expression.

 

"Of course I did," Lin answered. "I also know that you and Bolin have been dating for quite some time now, too."

 

This time it was Bolin's turn to stare openmouthed.

 

"How'd you know that?" he asked.

 

"I'm a detective, Bolin." she answered, simply.

 

"But, we've always made sure to be discreet about where we'd meet." Bolin explained.

 

"You weren't that discreet about it..." Lin muttered. "Plus, it was so blatantly obvious how much you both cared about each other."

 

Bolin and Korra blushed at this.

 

"Well, what are you going to do now?" Lin asked.

 

"We're obviously going to keep the baby." Korra answered.

 

"I realized that," Lin replied, "I meant, how exactly are you two going to take care of this child? How will you support him or her?"

 

Both of them frowned and looked down, nervously.

 

"I'm not sure pro-bending's going to get us that much money..." Bolin pointed out.

 

    Korra bit her lip. She figured they wouldn't be able to take care of the child on their own...still, who could she turn to for help? It would not be fair to ask Tenzin, and she was not sure about her parents, either.

 

"...I honestly don't know, Lin." Korra answered.

 

Lin sighed.

 

"I suppose we all do foolish things in our youth," she told them, "Hell, you should've seen what I did to Air Temple Island after Tenzin broke up with me!"

 

"Uh, what exactly did you do to Air Temple Island?" Bolin asked, dreading her answer.

 

Lin smirked. "That's a story for another day, my dear Bolin." she answered.

 

"Well...what do you suggest we do next?" Korra asked.

 

"I suggest you both start saving up for baby clothes, diapers, baby food, and the like." Lin answered.

 

"D-diapers?" Bolin repeated. "Oh, crap..."

 

(A/N: You said it, Bo.)

 

    So that's exactly what they did, mostly through odd-jobs and cleanups around Republic City. Mako and Asami helped, too. Korra made a list of supplies they would need, and went over it with Tenzin and Pema.

 

"Are you sure that's all?" Pema asked.

 

Korra looked the list over. "Let's see, six outfits, three blankets, diapers, a few pacifiers..."

 

"What about toys?" Bolin asked.

 

Korra frowned and bit her lip. "What kind of toys would we even need for a newborn?" she questioned.

 

"Me and Meelo can help with that!" Ikki piped up as she walked by.

 

"You can?" Korra asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

"Yep!" the young Airbender nodded, eagerly. "Meelo and I can give your baby some of our toys!"

 

As if on cue, Meelo walked in, a couple of plush dolls and bouncy balls in his hands.

 

"Wow..." Bolin remarked. "Thank you, guys."

 

"You're welcome, Bolin!" Ikki smiled.

 

*****Short timeskip brought to you by Meliodas, Elizabeth, and Hawk finding Diane (A Seven Deadly Sins reference)*****

 

    That evening, Korra had gone out to meditate a bit, and Bolin found her sitting peacefully underneath a tree. Slowly, he sat down beside her and suddenly he leaned in to kiss her cheek as he lightly placed a hand on her shoulder.

 

Korra's eyes snapped open instantly as she saw Bolin right next to her.

 

"Bo!" she exclaimed.

 

Bolin smiled warmly and asked, "How're you holding up?"

 

"Pretty good." Korra sighed. "All things considered I mean...we've been pretty lucky so far..."

 

"I agree." Bolinn nodded.

 

She smiled warmly, her eyes lighting up, and just as suddenly, her face fell. "But there's a lot that could still go wrong..."

 

"Like what?" Bolin inquired.

 

"Like...what if my parents are still going to be mad? What if the baby gets sick and we can't find any medicine? What if it's born...dead?"

 

    Korra turned her face away, the tears gushing freely down her cheeks. Bolin could feel his heart sinking as Korra continued to cry. What could he possibly say that would calm her down? "Korra..." he began.

 

She glanced over at him, her eyes still watery.

 

"I...I'm nervous about this baby, too...but..."

 

"But what?" Korra sniffled.

 

    Bolin smiled shakily and placed a hand on her shoulder, saying, "We've faced harder, scarier things before, remember? Amon, Unalaq? Besides, you're the Avatar! You made people believe humans and spirits can live together!"

 

    He slipped his other hand into hers. "Besides, you won't have to deal with bringing up the baby alone. We're in this together, remember? Whatever happens, we can face it, bravely!"

 

Korra smiled, hopefully.

 

"You're right, Bo." she nodded, wiping her tears away. "We can get through this!"

 

"That's my girl!"

 

She smiled brightly, squeezing his hand tightly, and leaned over to kiss his cheek. Whatever happened, they would bravely face it together.

 

Far above their heads, a little green spirit gave a happy chirp.

**Author's Note:**

> In all honesty, I'm having second thoughts about my choice of title for this fic...
> 
>  
> 
> I still hope you all enjoyed reading this.


End file.
